


To Do No Harm

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Universe Alteration, shared actor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shared-actor based character exploration: Éomer and Leonard McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do No Harm

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal on May 28, 2009_

As a boy, he dreams of horses. Most children do, growing up where cowboys roamed four centuries ago. History infects childhood dreams.

His dreams aren't of cowboys.

At night he rides into battle, others thundering alongside, swords and armor gleaming. Facing monstrous hordes; racing toward death. Sometimes he's exiled, loyal to an usurped crown. Sometimes he's King.

Always, he dreams death.

Death at his side, death by his orders, death on his blade. People - humans, aliens, strange Vulcans with flowing golden hair - fight and die and fight and die and fight and die.

Leonard McCoy awakens, and chooses to fight for life.


End file.
